The invention relates to a bracket comprising a first bracket part with a first spherical surface, a second bracket part with a second spherical surface, and a fastening element for fastening the first bracket part movably to the second bracket part so that the first spherical surface and the second spherical surface are arranged to operate together.
Such brackets are used in mechanisms for fastening and directing radio link devices, for instance, and in entertainment electronics, such as in camera positioners. However, the bracket of the invention can also be used in applications other than what are mentioned above.
A number of brackets according to the preamble of claim 1 are previously known.
A problem with these known arrangements is that it is cumbersome to fasten the first bracket part with respect to the second bracket part, because the bracket parts move with respect to one another simultaneously in various directions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,376 and 5,118,058 disclose brackets, where one bracket part of the bracket comprises a groove in which a second bracket part of the bracket can be moved. These known brackets do not, however, comprise bracket parts that would have such spherical surfaces that are arranged to operate together. Therefore, the technical basic structure of these known brackets differs from the bracket according to the application.
The invention thus relates to a bracket which solves the above mentioned problem.
The object of the invention is achieved by a bracket, which is characterized by what is stated in the independent claims.
The preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
What is essential is the groove in the second bracket part, by which, on the one hand, the first bracket part is prevented from moving with respect to the second bracket part when the first bracket part is turned with respect to the second bracket part. The groove, on the other hand, allows the first bracket part to be moved with respect to the second bracket part so that the first bracket part does not simultaneously turn with respect to the second bracket part.
Since, owing to the structure of the bracket of the invention, the movements between the first bracket part and the second bracket part are divided into components, it is more accurate and easier to direct, for example, a radio link device which is fastened with it.
In addition, the bracket according to the invention can be constructed such that only one fastening element needs to be tightened after the directing. This makes it extremely simple to fasten and direct devices by means of the bracket of the invention.
For example, the bracket can be used or it can be fastened such that the groove in the second bracket part allows vertical and horizontal directing, and the horizontal directing is carried out by turning the first bracket part with respect to the second bracket part.
The bracket of the invention has about half as many parts as corresponding, current brackets. This is a considerable economical saving, because brackets become cheaper.